


In Between Flapjacks and Petals

by trenchcoatsandfreckles



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Fionna is the best girl in the world, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Honestly a role model, Marshall is shy, because obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandfreckles/pseuds/trenchcoatsandfreckles
Summary: Birthday fic for my friend Andrea<3orMarshall is obliged to confess his love to Fionna through the hanahaki disease (where the victim regurgitates and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love) Awkwardness ensues.





	In Between Flapjacks and Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease: A disease, where the victim regurgitates and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The illness can only be cured by surgical removal or by said feelings being returned.

Fionna woke up to the sound of violent coughing outside her window, she tried to ignore it and fall back into sleep. When she heard something clang against her window, she quickly got out of bed and drew her sword, standing still for a moment, waiting to see if the sound would return, and it did.

"Hello? Cake, is that you?" She asked in a soft voice, she remained unmoved, but there was no reply. "I'm not afraid of you, I _will_ fight you" She warned loudly while circling herself inside the cluttered room. All of the sudden a dark figure crashed through her window, she examined it carefully before realizing this was the source of the coughing. "Marshall?" 

Fionna kenneled down in front of him and rolled him around to face her, his hair was disheveled and the small dots in his neck seemed to have lost their red splash of color, her examination was cut short when the boy violently coughed again. 

"Marshall! What's wrong? Are you really dying this time?" She stood up from her place on the floor to get her blanket and pillow. Marshal laid on the floor with his gaze fixed on the ceiling and his hand on his stomach, he coughed a small wheeze and a single white petal slithered out of his mouth, he watched it fly in a spiral up in the air before catching it with his hand and hiding it in his shirt pocket. He tried levitating, just to make the girl think everything was as normal as ever, but he couldn't even manage that. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not acting like yourself" Fionna draped the blanket over Marshall and inspected him "Come with me, I’ll have Cake make you some midnight flapjacks, that always makes me feel better"

She walked towards the living room to wake Cake up, but her friend seemed so peaceful and she did seem to need her rest, so instead, she went back to her room to fetch Marshall "It looks like the flapjack expert is unavailable, but fear not, my skills are more than enough to cure whatever it is that you have" Fionna announced with a fancy accent while she dragged the boy that was barely levitating, she grabbed his arm and led him through her treehouse, unaware of the trail of petals he left behind. 

She helped Marshall lay down on her purple couch in front of the table and wrapped him in her blanket before going back to the kitchen. "So... Are you actually going to tell me what's wrong or...?" She called while she fetched all the items she'd seen her friend use to cook flapjacks before. Marshall opened his mouth to answer but a bunch of petals came spilling out from it before he could even utter a single sound, the vampire waved his arms in the air wildly to try and hide the petals from Fionna, he took the pillow out of the pillowcase and waved it in the air to gather all the unwanted annoyances. 

"Is this another prank?" Fionna turned around abandoning the food on the stove, her long hair twirling behind her. " ´Cause I thought we were friends now! And here I was, wrapping you up in my blankets and cooking you midnight flapjacks, I've never made midnight flapjacks for anyone Marshall! Anyone!" The girl was noticeably annoyed now, some would even say angry, she had approached Marshall while waving her spatula in the middle of her speech. The boy was shocked for a second, but quickly recovered his cool composure, he covered his mouth with the blanket and positioned it as a fake vampire cape. 

"Darling, you don't have to do anything for me, I’ll just go outside and suffer alone" The boy mustered all the energy he had left and levitated in the couch. "But let it be known that you're the last person that ever saw me alive, my death Fionna, is in your hands" He finished dramatically. Fionna chewed her lip while she thought about his words, if he actually died, she would feel terrible, but this was Marshall. He's the type of guy that would lie about his own death, could he even die? Vampires are supposed to live for a super long time, right? 

Fionna's thoughts were interrupted by Marshall's violent hacking, she looked up and noticed a tiny white flower fly out of his mouth, stranger things have happened, but flowers coming out of his friend, that was on a whole new scale. Their eyes followed the flower float down and finish its course on the table, they made eye contact as soon as it landed, both of them reached for the flower at the same time, but Fionna was faster, she slammed her hand flat on the table, which led Marshall to almost hold her hand in an attempt to grab it. He was pretty sure that if vampires could blush, he would be beet red. 

"Marshall! You _are_ dying! You're turning into a tree, aren't you? Like the stories in kids' books?" Fionna exclaimed as she examined the small white flower. "Is this a curse? We can talk to Millie, she'll know what to do!" The girl scooted over next to him and inspected him all over, she grabbed his arms and raised them over his head while she poked his stomach "I need to finish those flapjacks! It'll be the best last meal anyone's ever had!" Fionna's face fell as soon as she finished her sentence, she hadn't actually considered the fact that Marshall was dying, actually dying, she would miss him (even if she tried to deny it).

"I'm not dying Fionna, it's just... A thing" He said non-chalantly. "A _thing_? You seriously think I’m buying that, you woke me up at midnight for "a thing"?" Fionna protested doing air quotes with her hands. 

"Listen..." Marshall was once again interrupted by a violent cough, a voice came suddenly from the other room "FIONNA! WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHY DO I SMELL FLAPJACKS?" 

"Cake! Marshall is dying! This is your chance to tell him that you hate him for one last time" The girl yelled in the direction of her friend. "What's happening? Aren't vampires supposed to be immortal?" Asked Cake as she walked into the kitchen to finish the flapjacks. 

"He's turning into a tree! From the inside! Look at all that he's been coughing up!" Fionna snatched the pillowcase from Marshall and emptied the contents on the table. "Oh! Ohohoho! I know what this is! Vampire boy over here has the Han..." 

"NO I DON'T" Marshall gathered all his strength and floated towards the stove to cover Cake's mouth. "You have the... Handcart pox? The Hansel fever? The Han...?" Fionna guessed from her spot on the couch. 

"Should I tell her? Or are you going to?" Cake turned from the stove to speak directly to Marshall. "I, can take care of that. Thanks Cake" Answered the boy while gritting his teeth and showing Cake his demon eyes. 

"Sure, here's your food, I’ll be outside if you need me" She plopped a plate full of flapjacks on the table before twirling sassily and closing the door behind her. Fionna let out a little giggle when she noticed all the flapjacks were heart shaped and that Cake had taken the time to arrange them as a big heart around the plate. 

"So... You're just sick?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry princess, I’ll be fine" The boy reached over and grabbed a flapjack, no longer ashamed of the number of petals and flowers that dribbled from his mouth. "Marshall, I swear to god if you don't tell me what's wrong, I’m going to open that door and ask Cake" Fionna threatened. 

"You won't catch up with her" The boy added in between flapjack bites and flower petals. 

"I can hear her eavesdropping behind the door!" 

"NO YOU CAN'T" Came a voice from behind the door. 

"I..."

"You know what? I don't want to play this game anymore, you always act like such a jerk just when I think we're getting along" Fionna pursed her lips and stood up from the couch. "Enjoy your flapjacks" She walked into her bedroom and closed the door softly. 

"What the hell was that?!" Came Cake's voice as she opened the front door.

"I'm not! I don't! I haven't liked anyone in hundreds of years! You can't expect me to just blurt it out!" Marshall whispered-yelled at Cake. 

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do!" She whispered back infuriated "Now you go in there and tell her that you love her" Cake shoved Marshall slightly towards Fionna's room while she gathered all the petals that Marshall had left on the kitchen. The boy placed his feet on the ground and took a deep breath, he knocked softly on her door until she opened. "What is it?" 

"Can I uh... Come in?" He was trying his best to keep up his "Cool villain" persona, but every time he thought about the words he was about to utter, his non-existent blush invaded his face. Fionna took a step back to let him in the room, he noticed the wind blowing inside from the hole he had left earlier, she stood next to the window with her arms crossed and a surprisingly neutral face. "I uh... I know that I act like a jerk all the time, but, I think you're really cool Fionna" Marshall finished shyly.

"I knew you'd come around, I guess we can be friends now" 

"No. I mean yeah, I meant. I like you... Like Cake likes flapjacks" Marshall stumbled over his words while gesturing with his hands. 

"Right, so you want to upgrade your package to... best friends?" She asked.

"Fionna, I mean, I like you like the Flame Prince likes the library" 

"So... You're embarrassed that you like me?" She asked again.

"Yes! No! Why are you making this so hard?" He murmured that last part, the last thing he needed was Fionna getting mad at him again. She remained quiet and tried her hardest to hide her smirk.

"I mean that I like you like Prince Gumball likes... I don't even know what he likes anymore" 

Marshall took a deep breath and mustered all the courage he required, he stood in front of Fionna and held her hands in his.

"I like you..." He sighed "I like you like a boyfriend likes a girlfriend" He cupped her hands in between his and closed his eyes, afraid of what Fionna might say next.

"I know" 

Marshall opened his eyes in shock and looked into her eyes "You... You knew?!" 

Fionna let out a hearty laugh and said "Of course I knew! I mean you know that I like you too right?"

"You... Yes? I guess?" He answered still in a shock, his non-existent blush returning to his face. "You butthead" Fionna said fondly and leaned up to kiss Marshall softly, it took him a moment to get over the shock, it was over by the time he got ahold of his senses. 

"Fionna" 

"YOU GUYS, I'M CRYING, KISS AGAIN" Came Cake’s interrupting voice from the window, she stretched herself and entered the room through the window gap, once she was directly above them, she dumped all the petals on top of them while Marshall kissed Fionna again.

**Author's Note:**

> GIIIIIIRL! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! I've been working on it behind your back for a while, I hope you had an awesome birthday! I love you so so so much, thanks for being so cool and so nice all the time<3


End file.
